Villain Files 4:From Villains to Power Rangers
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: The sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita's lives change after Zordon offers them Power Coins and brings Rito, Goldar, Scorpina and Finster back to life. Add Divatox and Dimitria, a parallel Earth where an evil Zordon wants to take over, Thrax and their natural penchant for attracting/making trouble and then wonder if the new Earth will survive. Zedd/Rita and other pairings
1. Zordon's Offer

**From Villains to Power Rangers**

This is a sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita are shunned from society for what they did and then Zordon reunites them with their old crew, including Scorpina and the newly reformed Divatox. They are given seven new Power Coins, a helper called Chief, Dimitria comes along and they're sent to a parallel world where they and the Rangers don't exist but an evil Zordon does. Can they become the new Power Rangers and save the day?

I don't own anything except Evil Zordon, Redax, Divina and Meerakita and all monsters you don't recognize.

**Chapter 1: Zordon's Offer**

It had been one year since Zordon's sacrifice and it was a normal day for Zedd and Rita. Having everyone looking at them with distrust and suspicion, hearing cruel taunts, having things thrown at them. The only good things that came of being human was that they were now good and it allowed them to have a real relationship and their son, Thrax, who had also survived due to his innocence at the time, they could be a real family.

Zedd stood on the step of their very humble home, it was thanks to Billy and a few others, who actually liked and forgave them that they had it and their small jobs. It was enough for them and they had enough to live on, though for how long, he didn't know, as his employer wasn't exactly rolling in money and the Daycare Rita worked at was soon going to close down. They couldn't send Thrax to Nursery School either. He made a wish on the moon and went inside and a smile graced his face at the sight of Rita holding Thrax on the couch.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Thrax.

Rita looked up from the book on her lap, "Hey Zeddy, where were you?"

"Outside, wishing on moon," said Zedd, sitting down next her and mussing up his son's garnet-brown hair and kissing Rita on the cheek. He pushed back her garnet-red hair from her face. She was much prettier now, with no heavy make-up to obscure her features and no awful dress with Madonna-style cones.

"Do you think your wish will come true?" asked Rita, as she did every time he made the wish, for people to trust them and let them prove themselves to them, that they weren't evil anymore. She wished it too.

"I hope so, I hope so," he said and laid his head on hers and she sighed. Even though it had been a year, it was still sometimes so strange to wake up as they were now, Zedd, with visible eyes and thick, dark-brown hair and a smooth, deep voice. She half expected to hear her old scratchy voice sometimes, especially when she had a bad day, it was hard to believe that it was so beautiful now.

They soon went to bed and Zedd and Rita had the strangest dream. They were standing in a place that was completely white with what looked like thin, black gridlines all around.

"Zedd, where we?" asked Rita, looking around and saw nothing but endless white for miles.

"I don't know, we are dreaming, but we are awake, that much is certain," said Zedd and then a voice that both of them knew well reached their ears.

"You are correct Zedd, you are awake," said the voice.

"ZORDON!" the married couple exclaimed.

"Yes, hello Zedd, hello Rita," he said and then appeared before them, as he once was before Rita had trapped him in his tube. Long, blonde hair that was tied back and deep-blue eyes with a lean yet muscular body.

They stared and he gave a small chuckle, "Well, say something."

"Zordon, I'm sorry for imprisoning you," said Rita and Zedd looked at her; they'd had many arguments over the subject. Rita had felt guilty about putting Zordon in the tube and felt like it was her fault that he was dead.

"Rita, if you hadn't, you would not be saying sorry right now and the Universe would still be fighting the UAE. I thank you, for you made this peace possible. Yes, evil can never be fully vanquished but it can be stalled and for now, until a new evil arises in this world, there will be peace. I forgive you," said Zordon and Rita nodded.

Zedd rolled his eyes, "That's what I've been trying to tell her all this time," and Rita gave him a small punch on the arm and he grinned. Zordon chuckled again but then got a serious expression.

"I have not brought you here to the Morphing Grid just to help Rita get over her guilt," he started.

"This is the Morphing Grid!" they exclaimed and Zordon nodded.

"Yes and I need to ask you both something. I see that you are unhappy with your lives because of how everyone treats you," he said.

"Understatement of the century," muttered Zedd and Rita gave a little smirk at that.

"Yes, well, I have come to offer you an opportunity to change your lives for the better," said Zordon.

"We're listening," said Rita, anything to get out of the hell they were currently living in and provide a better life for Thrax.

"I want you and a few of your old friends to become Power Rangers in another dimension," said Zordon. If there had been crickets you would have heard them chirping or a pin drop.

"Excuse me! Us, Rangers?" asked Rita in disbelief, staring at Zordon with a dropped jaw.

"Zordon, I think that you've spent a little too much time in that tube or death has finally given you a sense of humor," said Zedd. "There is no way we can be Rangers. We have no experience and we were once villains. There must be someone more suitable than us."

"On the contrary, there is no one better suited than you. Who better to be Rangers and defend Earth from evil than two who have been on that side of the fence? You are good parents and will be good Rangers. I also believe that you thought of the Rangers as your Rangers. Who was it who sent down the monsters that helped the Rangers conquer their fears and become the wonderful young men and woman they are today? You did, if you had not attacked Earth Billy would still be insecure, bullied, wearing glasses, and speaking Techno speak. Tommy would have had a hard life but you made his adopted parents realized how much they need him and he had a better life. You have helped the Rangers more than you can ever imagine. Even Bulk and Skull changed due to your indirect influence. You are suitable to be Rangers yourselves, trust me," said Zordon.

Zedd and Rita looked at each other, "He has a good argument and more than a couple of good points," admitted Zedd.

"It would be nice to be somewhere where no one knows us, a second chance…" said Rita, trailing off, thinking of her son who didn't deserve this life they were currently living. They looked at each other again and then, turning to Zordon, smiled.

"Ok, you win, we'll do it. You twisted our arms," said Zedd and they all laughed.

"Here are your Staff and wand back, along with your powers. You'll need them to help you," said Zordon and Zedd's staff and Rita's wand appeared in front of them. They grasped them and felt the cool handles beneath their hands once again and the warmth of magic flowed back into them.

"Even after a year, it feels as though we never lost our magic," marveled Rita and Zedd agreed.

"Wait a second, you said a few old friends would be helping us, who are you talking about, we don't know anyone who isn't a past Ranger," said Rita.

"Sure you do sis," said a voice that made Rita awhirl around and boy was she shocked. Standing behind her was a man who looked identical to her! He had soft, brown eyes, garnet-red hair and oriental features. Beside him was a black man with long black hair and dark eyes, an Asian woman with dark brown eyes and long black hair, a man who looked similar to Billy, with blue eyes and glasses but his hair was pale blonde instead. There were twin girls, both with fluffy brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Rito?" whispered Rita in disbelief, she thought he was dead!

"Hey sis," he smiled and then caught a red haired missile in his arms as his twin launched herself into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"I…I…I've missed you so much," she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I've missed you too sis," he said, holding her close.

"Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Dimitria, Divatox?" asked Zedd in disbelief.

"Yes, Lord Z… yes Zedd," said Finster shyly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Zedd chuckled and thought that some things never changed.

He turned to Zordon, "How is this possible? Everyone except for Dimitria and Divatox was destroyed by your Wave."

"Yes, they were destroyed but upon arriving in the waiting zone Rito, Goldar, Finster and Scorpina reverted to good. It took me a year to convince the Angels up there to let them go through the Second Chance Gate and come back to life to help you," said Zordon.

"Thank you," said Rita, she still had tears in her eyes and she also had a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome Rita," said Zordon.

"Hey, wait. There are eight of us does that mean you have eight new Powers for us and who is our villain and where are we going?" asked Zedd after giving manly hugs to Goldar, Rito and Finster and hugging the girls.

"Dimitria is coming with you, not as a Ranger but as a helper and advisor, as she has had mentor experience before and you need someone to keep Thrax safe while you fight," said Zordon with a smile.

"Dimitria, you'd leave this Earth to help us?" asked Rita in wonder.

"Yes Rita, I would and I know you don't need a mentor but you do need a friend and someone to protect your son when you're out fighting monsters, I've also just found my sister, I'm not letting her go that easily," said Dimitria with a smile

"Well, we appreciate it," said Zedd warmly.

"Next question Zordon," said Rita, staring at him.

"Yeah, who is the big bad guy?" asked Rito.

"It's a parallel version of me," said Zordon and the Morphing Grid went silent once again.

"You're kidding? You, you're the bad guy?" asked Zedd in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. You're going to Earth, an Earth with no Tommy, Billy, Kat, Taniya, Adam or any Ranger you know on this Earth. You don't exist there either, others such as the Machine Empire and Dark Specter do, Vile doesn't exist either," said Zordon. "I'm evil and Alpha is as well and I control Tengas and Z-Putties and apparently my main henchman is a humanoid bear called Redax and I have a wife called Divina and her personal henchman or henchwoman is called Meerakita, a humanoid Meercat."

"Humanoid bears and Meercats, great," muttered Goldar.

"As for your Ranger Powers, well, some of them may look familiar to you, the Red Tyrannosaurus, the Black Stegosaurus, the Pink Pterodactyl, the Yellow Corythosaurus, the Blue Triceratops, the Green Oviraptor and the White Brachiosaurus. White shall lead from the beginning this time," said Zordon.

Zedd suddenly found himself being looked at by everyone after Zordon said that,"What, you mean me? You all want me to be the Leader of the Power Rangers?"

"Why not?" asked Divatox.

"Um," said Zedd, truthfully, he could think of no good reason not to be the leader. He was a natural leader, he was the best fighter out of all of them, he was the only one who had commanded a Zord and he was the most powerful, besides Rita of course, who was his equal.

"Who else?" Scorpina asked.

"Um, ok, so, I'm the new leader, great," said Zedd and took the Golden Coin that appeared.

"Who gets the Green?" asked Rita and then everyone looked at her.

"ME!" she exclaimed.

"You look great in green," said Zedd.

"Rita, honey, trust me, you wouldn't look good in either pink or yellow, they're not your colours, green is," said Divatox.

"Well Rita?" asked Zordon and Rita sighed and then nodded her head, the coin appearing before her.

"I get Yellow," said Scorpina and Divatox took Pink.

"I think that Finster should be our Blue Ranger," said Rita with a smile at the smart one.

"He has my vote," said Zedd and the others nodded.

"Ok then," said Finster and he took the Power Coin.

"I want red," said Rito.

"Red is second in command, that means that I get it!" said Goldar.

"It's the leaders choice who is his second in command, isn't it?" asked Rito, maturely not getting into a fight.

"That's right and second in command is Rita. Rito, for your maturity, you can be the Red Ranger, you didn't get into a stupid argument with Goldar and you turned to me to sort out the problem," said Zedd, nodding his thanks to his brother-in-law.

"Thank you Zedd," said Rito, taking the Power Coin.

Goldar grumbled but took the last one, becoming the Black Stegosaurus Ranger. He should have never acted like a baby over the Red Power Coin.

"Now you are the New Power Rangers of the Parallel Earth. The Zords and weapons are there, you know how to use them." said Zordon.

"What weapons do we have?" asked Divatox.

"The Daggers, Axe, Bow and Lance remain unchanged for their respective colours, Rito instead of the Sword; gets two Tonfas, Rita gets a Discus and Zedd gets the Sword," said Zordon.

"A Discus?" asked Rita.

"Yes, like the Power Bow it is perfect for long-range attacks and has a few more things it can do that you'll have discover on your own," explained Zordon. "There is one more thing I need to give you," said Zordon. A floating screen appeared and then it came to life and a three - D man's head with pale skin, wacky, dirty-blonde hair, a long, slightly crooked nose and brown eyes with glasses appeared and grinned at them.

"Hey there gumshoes, what's shaken'? I'm Chief! Which is the anagram for Computerized Hologram of Information on Evil, Facilitator," he said, whizzed his head around three times and coming back to grin at them again.

"Chief is kind of like your version of Alpha, but more advanced and versatile, he can go into the Morphing Grid, extract information from anywhere, give you the 411 on any monster and he also has robotic hands that can come out of his screen when he needs to make something to help you. He will be invaluable to you," said Zordon.

"Ok, a wise cracking computer as an Alpha, right, I guess I can get used to him," said Zedd, grinning slightly, he already kind of liked Chief.

"What's not to get used to Z-man? I'm the Chief, I can do anything, from tell you what sized shoe the Black Ranger wears to babysitting, my arms do that work," said Chief and his robotic arms came out and flexed themselves, they were as thick as a human's arm and had a strong looking hand each.

"Babysitting? Guess what Chief; you just earned the title of Babysitter, you're in charge of Thrax whenever Zeddy and I go out, when everyone else goes out and when there's no monster attacking. Dimitria can't be a babysitter all the time a night off," said Rita with a smile, she liked Chief.

"Alright-a-roony, thanks Sweet Cheeks, hey Z-man, you got lucky with a girl like her," and he winked at them.

"Oh yeah, I defiantly like this guy," smirked Zedd and Rita giggled.

"Oh joy," grumbled Goldar and sighed. Rito grinned, the twins and Finster smiled and Scorpina rolled her eyes.

Zordon let out a chuckle before talking again, "I'm glad you like him, now listen carefully, the portal that will take you to the new Earth will open at eleven o' clock next week Saturday. You must go through then. You'll be transported to your new home where everything will already be set up for you, people will have memories of movers taking all of your stuff in and so no one will ask any questions. I've given you a very believable background to use. Good luck everyone and I sincerely hope that the Power will protect you," he said.

"Thank you Zordon, for everything," said Zedd and Rita nodded as did the others.

"We won't let you or the new Earth down," she said and Zordon smiled and waved goodbye before teleporting away. Zedd and Rita felt the Grid tip beneath them and fell back into the embrace of sleep.

They awoke to hearing Thrax crying and Rita groaned, "Great, just how I wanted to start my morning," and she got out of bed, thinking her dream to be just that, a dream.

"Rita, look," said Zedd and pointed to a corner of their small bedroom, where her wand and the Z-Staff stood, along with the computer that held Chief.

"Oh, by my magical might! It wasn't a dream," gasped Rita.

"No, our lives have changed now. Let's get Thrax and ourselves some breakfast and then we'll start looking for Rito and the others," said Zedd and Rita agreed.

"For goodness sake, can someone get the kid before my circuits are blown?" complained Chief, who had appeared on the screen and was wearing a nightcap and earplugs. The ex-villains laughed and Rita left to get Thrax. Zedd gathered up the laptop and motioned to Chief to come with him.

It turned out that there was no need to find Rito and the others as they were already in the house. Rita moaned a bit about not having enough room but was glad to have her brother and friends back.

Zedd and Rita's lives and their friend's lives were going to change in one week and they knew that they had to be prepared for it, it was going to be hard but it was definitely better than what was going on in their lives now.

"We'll do it," said Zedd quietly, watching his wife, son and added family in the kitchen, "We'll do it and we'll succeed."

Xxxxx

I hope you like this and that it's original. Please review.


	2. Parallel Earth

**From Villains to Power Rangers**

This is a sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita are shunned from society for what they did and then Zordon reunites them with their old crew, including Scorpina and the newly reformed Divatox. They are given seven new Power Coins, a helper called Chief, Dimitria comes along and they're sent to a parallel world where they and the Rangers don't exist but an evil Zordon does. Can they become the new Power Rangers and save the day?

I don't own anything except Evil Zordon, Redax, Divina and Meerakita and all monsters you don't recognize.

**Chapter 2: Parallel Earth**

There was one minute to go and Zedd, Rita, Rito, Dimitria, Divatox, Goldar, Finster and Scorpina were ready to leave. With their suitcases that had their meager possessions and clothes, Thrax in Rita's arms and Chief floating next to them Zedd looked around. The house was small but it had been a home to them for a year, it was sad to leave but their new life would be better for them all. They'd said their goodbyes to their employers, Billy, Bulk, Skull and Father Tuck and were wished good luck. The clock struck eleven and the portal opened and the ex-villains and Thrax and Chief walked into it, into their new lives.

"Bye-bye house," said Thrax as the portal closed and both his parents smiled at his innocence, as did his uncle and his surrogate aunts and uncles, . The trip only took about a minute and then they were on another Earth, standing outside, next to a smashing, brand-new, silver OPEL ASTRA and according to the sign next them they were a mile from Angel Grove, where their new home was.

"Alright, thanks Zordon, sweet ride," said Zedd, walking around their new car once and nodding his head in approval. The other men did the same thing.

"Who gets to drive this baby?" asked Rito.

"Me," said Zedd.

"Why is it always you?" asked Goldar.

"Rita and I are the only ones with a driver's license that's why," snapped Zedd.

"Ok, now, that's enough. Goldar, once you get a license you can drive, until then, sit in the back with Scorpina. Rito you sit next to Diva and Dimitria would you mind if you and Finster sat in the very back with Thrax and Chief?" asked Rita.

"No, not at all," said Dimitria and everyone did what Rita said and Zedd gave her a grateful look, Goldar was having a little trouble adjusting to his new life and argued a lot, but they were sure that he'd soon settle down.

Zedd opened up the door and got inside. Rita used her magic to summon up a baby chair for Thrax and then climbed into the seat next to Zedd. Chief was lying down on the seat next to Thrax so that people wouldn't see him.

"Ready?" Zedd asked his family.

"Ready," replied Rita.

"Ready!" said everyone else.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" chirped Thrax cutely.

"Go ahead Z, put the gas on," said Chief and Zedd revved up the engine and then they were zooming down the highway to their new home.

It didn't take too long and they were soon driving up the driveway of their new house. It was a pretty two-story house with white washed walls and a blue roof with a blue door. There was a large garden with lots of beautiful flowers and with a white picket fence around it and set of children's swings for Thrax. They all got out of the car and Rita unstrapped Thrax while Zedd went up the three steps and inserted the key into the lock, opening the door of their new home for the first time.

"Where are we mummy?" asked Thrax, looking around curiously.

"We're at our new home sweetie, we're gonna stay here from now on," said Rita holding her son in her arms and reached Zedd, who was still standing on the porch, looking inside. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Let's go in Zedd," said Rita and Zedd was jolted out of his daze and nodded before heading in with the others following them.

It was a lovely house, upstairs had two guest bathrooms, a study, two spare rooms, and a room for Thrax and a master bedroom for Zedd and Rita with an on suite bathroom. Downstairs had a kitchen, living room, two more bathrooms and three more spare rooms and there was a lab under the house for Finster and another room to use as a secret base for Ranger business. Already furnished, it was the epitome of home.

"Our new home," breathed Rita, she could not believe it. For years she'd never had a home, where she'd been born, that had never been a home, then traveling from planet to planet, there was never any time to make a home and being stuck in the dumpster for ten thousand years hardly qualified. The only place that had felt remotely like a home was the palace, when she'd married Zedd it had felt a little bit more like a home. Her house back in the other dimension was old and decrepit but it had the two people she loved most in it, she guessed that it qualified as a home, but this place, this was a beautiful house with everything she'd ever wanted to go with it and Zedd, Thrax, her brother and their friends were with her as well. It was home.

"Rita?" and she came out of her musings and back to earth.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking that I've finally found a real home, where we can be comfortable, safe and happy and it's filled with love," she said.

Zedd looked at his wife for a minute and then smiled, "You're right, about everything. Listen Beautiful, let's do the sleeping arrangements first and then we can go out and get used to Angel Grove, maybe even enroll Thrax in a nearby Nursery School."

"Good idea Zeddy. Come on Thrax, let's go and see your new room," and she went off up the stairs and Zedd, Rito and Goldar went to smuggle in Chief without attracting the neighbor's attention. Thankfully no one noticed and Zedd breathed a sigh of relief.

Dimitria and Diva had already taken the only room downstairs that had two beds in it and Finster had taken one of the upstairs rooms.

"I get the last upstairs room," said Rito, "I want to be close to my sister and I don't need to hear Goldar snoring all night," he said with a smile and Goldar glared at him but took the room on the right and Scorpina took the one next to the twin's room, away from Goldar's, she didn't want to hear his snoring either.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," said Thrax, toddling into the lounge where his father was.

"Hang on Thrax, mummy will get you something in a minute," said Rita, going to the kitchen to fix lunch, with Diva and Dimi going with her to help.

"Need any help?" asked Zedd.

"Help Thrax wash his hands," she called back and Zedd grinned at down at his son.

"Ya hear that buddy; Mummy thinks your hands are dirty."

"No, not dirty, not me," said Thrax giving a small pout.

"I'm sure they're not but we don't want mummy to be upset now, do we?" asked Zedd picking his son up and going to the closest bathroom. Rito laughed and went into the next bathroom, already knowing that his sister liked everyone to be clean before a meal, he'd learned that the hard way during the last week.

"Nuh uh, no," agreed Thrax, nodding his head. Zedd chuckled and washed his son's hands, face and brushed his hair.

"Here we are, one clean little boy, ready for lunch," Zedd said, walking into the kitchen and setting Thrax in his new highchair. Rita gave Thrax a kiss on the cheek which he wiped away.

"Icky," he said.

"The kid's a cool one Sweet Cheeks, he knows what he likes," said Chief, who had floated in and had seen the display.

"Oh, be quiet you. He always does and says that when he's hungry," said Rita, and with Diva and Dimi, putting down some sandwiches for everyone and a banana and small, square, strawberry jam sandwiches for Thrax along with his big boy cup, full of apple juice.

While the now happy but strange family was having their lunch, trouble was coming in the form of an evil Zordon, who was on his way to conquer Earth with his wife and their henchmen.

Xxxxx

After lunch everyone went out to explore Angel Grove. It was strange for Zedd and Rita not to be yelled at or have cruel remarks thrown at them. They found that the Youth Centre was in this world too and had quickly found that their house was near Angel Grove Park.

"Right, let's look for that Nursery School and then we can look around some more," said Zedd and Rita agreed. It took about an hour but they found a Nursery School and went in.

"Excuse me," said Zedd to a pretty young woman with blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Hello, my name's Marie, can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm Zedd Montar and this is my wife Rita, we would like to have our son Thrax join your school," said Zedd with a smile.

"Oh, you're in luck, term is starting next week and we still have openings. We'd love to have him here. Hello little one, I'm Marie," she cooed to Thrax who looked at her and then looked at his parents, who nodded.

"Hello, I'm Thrax, nice ta meet you," he said, struggling a little bit to pronounce his all words right.

"Oh, he's very smart, aren't you and what an interesting name you have," said Marie.

"We like to be original, now is there anything we need to take care of, payment, vaccination certificates?" asked Rita.

"Come with me and I'll introduce you to the Headmistress, Miss Cherryball," and she showed them to the Head's office where Zedd and Rita filled out the paperwork while Rito and the others kept Thrax entertained and fended off the advances of Marie.

"Thank you Miss Cherryball, Thrax will be here next week," said Rita with a smile and they all left, much to the relief of everyone.

"That Marie is nuts," said Rito with a shudder.

"Only because you're single, she didn't hit on me once," said an amused Zedd.

"Where to now?" asked Scorpina.

"The Youth Center, we need to become regulars and well known, so that when Zordon does come we won't be suspected," said Rita.

To their surprise, Ernie was there and so were Bulk and Skull!

"Looks like, unlike our world's Rangers, who are not alive here, these two were still born in this world," muttered Goldar.

"Hello everyone, welcome to my Youth Center, so who are you and where you from?" asked Ernie.

"I'm Zedd; this is my wife Rita, our son Thrax, Rita's twin brother Rito, Dimitria and Diane, Finster, Sabrina and Goliath, we're from Malibu and just moved here, Mr…" said Zedd, trailing off, pretending not to know his name.

Goldar gave Zedd a look at the earth name he'd been given and Zedd ignored it.

"My name is Ernie and welcome to Angel Grove, here, how about I get you some smoothies, it's on the house," he said.

"Thank you Ernie, I'll have a lime smoothie," said Rita.

"Vanilla for me," said Zedd.

"Chocolate!" chimed in Thrax.

"I'll have a coke instead," said Goldar.

"Blueberry please Ernie," said Finster.

"I'll have strawberry and my sister will have lemonade," said Divatox.

"Can I have a banana smoothie please?" asked Scorpina.

"Right, so that's a coke, some lemonade and seven smoothies coming right up," said Ernie. They were delivered in a few minutes and they ex-villains were secretly delighted to finally try Ernie's' world famous smoothies that they'd watched the Rangers have so many times.

They spent the rest of the day just wandering around, getting to know places in Angel Grove like the supermarket and meeting people. They were very tired once they got back home and so everyone helped make dinner, a roast chicken with peas, carrots, roast potato and gravy. It was delicious but Thrax was so tired that he fell asleep at the table, prompting Rita and Zedd to take him to bed.

"Not sleepy," he mumbled as his mother laid him down on his new bed.

"Yes you are," said Rita quietly, smiling t his protest.

"No I'm not," he said and fell back to sleep, making Zedd and Rita smile and then they kissed him goodnight.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but… (yawn)… oh, excuse me, I'm ready to hit the hay," said Rito. His yawn set everyone else off, prompting everyone else to go to bed as well.

Zedd lay in bed with Rita in his arms, close to slumber when Rita spoke.

"Thank you Zeddy, you kept your promise that we would have a better future. I love you," she said.

"I did, didn't I? Apart from evil Zordon, things will only get better from now on, I promise. I love you too Rita," said Zedd and they both drifted off to sleep, happy and at peace.

Xxxxx

It's a little bit short but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer. We'll get to see evil Zordon and Co and have the first Ranger fight. Please note that there will be a time-skip between this chapter and the next one.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

Please Review.


	3. Evil Zordon and the First Fight

**From Villains to Power Rangers**

This is a sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita are shunned from society for what they did and then Zordon reunites them with their old crew, including Scorpina and the newly reformed Divatox. They are given seven new Power Coins, a helper called Chief, Dimitria comes along and they're sent to a parallel world where they and the Rangers don't exist but an evil Zordon does. Can they become the new Power Rangers and save the day?

I don't own anything except Evil Zordon, Redax, Divina and Meerakita and all monsters you don't recognize.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 3: Evil Zordon and the First Fight **

It had officially been a month since they had arrived and everyone either had a job or was training for a job and Thrax was in Preschool with lots of friends. Rita was studying to become a teacher, Zedd was studying Archeology, Finster was doing a sculpting course, Dimitria was already making money as a psychologist, she'd had been the equivalent of one on Inquiris and using Chief, it wasn't hard to change a few things on her certificate. Divatox got a job designing and modeling; it was right up her alley. Rito, Goldar and Scorpina had opened up a dojo that had two floors, the second floor was converted into a dance studio and Zedd and Rita taught dancing and music there every second weekend. In their culture, what they were taught was that everyone had a talent, something that they were good at and would always be good at. With Rita and Zedd, it was anything to do with music, which included singing, dancing, playing musical instruments and rhythm. It was rare that two people with the same talent got married.

It was because of the variety of their chosen jobs that they soon knew a lot of people who liked them and this was good, no one would suspect them of being the Power Rangers.

It was a sunny Saturday and they decided that it would be nice to have a picnic in the park so Rita and the girls packed up a delicious lunch while Zedd and the boys packed the chairs, blanket and basket.

"Ok Chief, let us know if anything happens let us know through our Communicators," said Zedd as they left. During their last week in their original dimension Finster had decided to create Communicators just like the Rangers had had only they were less bulky and more like regular watches and had a few more functions and instead of a six-note tone they vibrated, creating less suspicion. Apart from communication and teleporting they also had a shield function, an invisibility function, an illusion function, and an emergency teleport function for Thrax, which would bring him straight back home. They also had something everyone called the Clench Function, the Communicators would clench down on their wrists should any of them be in trouble, fighting a monster alone or if one of them or Thrax was kidnapped and Finster had specifically tuned Chief into that function and could tell them right away which emergency it was. They all matched their Ranger colours expect for Thrax whose was silver and Dimitria, whose was lavender.

"You got it Z-Man, have a nice time," said Chief.

"Knowing our luck, how good it's been recently and that we're going on this picnic, I wouldn't be surprised if Zordon chose today to be the day of which he finally arrives and sends down a monster," said Rita.

Zedd grimaced, "You may be right but I hope you're not," he said.

"After what we put the Rangers through in our original world, how we crashed everything nice they did, I agree with you sis, it would be just like Zordon to show up today," said Rito.

"Let's not think about that, because then it will happen, let's just go and have some fun," said Divatox, who was now going by Diane in public or Diva in private.

They did have fun; lunch was delicious, club sandwiches, potato salad, chips, ice cream, lemonade and coke. Rita kept the sugar to a limit with Thrax, she didn't need him all hyped up on sugar. After lunch they played some games with Thrax like Hide and Seek, Tag and Catch the Ball.

"Well maybe I was wrong, maybe nothing is going to go wrong today," said Rita, passing the ball to Goldar. Just then, for the first time, their Communicators vibrated.

"Oh no," groaned Scorpina.

"Please be something minor," pleaded Diva.

"Rangers, can you hear me?" asked Chiefs voice.

Rita activated the illusion function, making it look like they had all just sat down on the blanket and were talking.

Zedd held his communicator to his mouth, "We hear you Chief, what's up?"

"Zordon has landed with his crew and is going to be sending Z-Putties to the park," said Chief.

"Why couldn't I have been wrong?" moaned Rita.

"Nice job sis, ya jinxed us," stated Rito and Goldar growled in annoyance.

"Ok thanks Chief; keep us posted. Ok Dimi, take Thrax home and put up the shields, Thrax, remember we told you that one day we'd have to fight?" asked Zedd.

"Yes daddy," said Thrax.

"Well, now we have to fight," said Zedd.

"Thrax sweetie, you're going to go home with auntie Dimitria ok? She'll keep you safe," said Rita, picking her son up and giving him a kiss before handing him to Dimitria.

"Come home?" he asked, turning to look at his family.

"Promise," they said. Dimitria then teleported home with the picnic things and Thrax. Zedd and the others scanned the park, waiting for the Z-Putties to arrive.

**On the Moon**

A tall, thin man with slicked back, black hair, wearing a metallic crowned mask that revealed parts of his face, including his evil black eyes and mouth, which was curved into a sinister smile, walked into his castle on the moon. He was dressed in black and blood-red robes and carrying a staff with a Z, that unlike Zedd's Z-Staff, which had had sharp edges and points, was elegantly curved on the top. A beautiful woman, a male humanoid black bear in red armor, a female humanoid Meercat in silver armor and a little robot followed him.

The woman had silvery-blonde hair down to her waist, piercing blue eyes and a body with curves any woman would die for. She was dressed in a low cut silver and black tank top and a short silver and black skirt with ankle high boots. This was Divina, Zordon's wife, the most beautiful, evil Queen in the cosmos.

The bear was just that, a humanoid black furred bear with long sharp claws and sharp teeth in protective red armor, lots of muscles and carried a sword. Standing on his hind-legs he was a bit taller than a full grown man. This was Redax, the top general of Zordon.

The female humanoid Meercat was smaller than Redax, her tan fur going well with her silver armor; she carried two daggers with her on a belt and wore leather boots. She was curvy, alluring and dangerous and she'd been in Divina's service for eons. This was Meerakita, a deadly assassin and a thief, not many could best her.

The little robot was called Alpha and was head of monster creations and was also knowledgeable about every planet they were conquering.

"Alpha, what's the status of this pitiful mud ball?" asked Zordon, sitting down on the thrown at the back of the room.

"It hasn't been conquered yet and it has valuable minerals and power sources. The species living here are called humans, they walk on two legs and have no magic, those who do, well, most do not train themselves, or even know they have magic, there will be no one to stand in your way Master," said the robot.

"Excellent, where is the easiest place to start my destruction?"

"A place called Angel Grove in a state called California, in the west coast of a country called America, which is a powerful country, it's also called the USA the United States of America," said Alpha.

"Redax, send down my Z-Putties to destroy Angel Grove. In a few days, Earth will be mine!" declared Zordon.

**Back on Earth in Angel Grove Park**

"Keep your eyes peeled, the Z-Putties could attack at any moment," said Zedd. His prediction came true, for suddenly the park was swarming with Z-Putties, causing everyone to run away screaming. "Let's go!" cried Zedd and jumped into action with the others following his lead.

Goldar grabbed two Putties and smashed their heads in while Rita hit the Z emblem on another, causing it to explode. Zedd spun around, leapt up and did the splits, hitting the Z emblems hard, making the two Putties he was fighting bite the dust.

Everyone had their own unique style of fighting and it showed, with Goldar relying on brute strength, Diva on dodging and hitting when she could, Rito relying on speed, Scorpina relied on Kung Fu, making her fights short and sweet, Finster relied on outsmarting his opponent, Rita focused on a balance of attacking, defending and being unpredictable and Zedd used his Martial Arts skills and like Rita, he focused on being unpredictable.

**Up on the moon**

"What's this? Who are these humans? Why do they fight instead of run?" asked Zordon in anger.

"I don't know Master, there's nothing about them in my memory banks, ai yi yi yi!" said Alpha.

"Redax, go down and destroy them," said Divina in a calm voice.

"Yes Mistress," growled the bear and teleported down to earth.

**Back on earth**

The Rangers had just finished off the last of the Putties when Redax came.

"Who are you, why do you not bow in fear and why do you defy my Master and Mistress,?" he growled.

"Oh look it's a giant teddy bear," said Rita in a sweet voice, everyone snickered.

"I don't think this is gonna be a teddy bears picnic though," remarked Rito, finishing his sister's thought and everyone laughed.

"We are the Power Rangers and we don't bow down to anyone, we defy them because this planet is our home and we're not going to let scum like you conquer it, said Zedd, slowly pulling out his Power Coin after the laughter had finished.

Then a new bunch of Putties appeared and everyone looked at each other.

"Let's do it!" shouted Rita.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Brachiosaurus!" said Zedd.

"Oviraptor!" cried Rita.

"Pterodactyl!" said Divatox.

"Triceratops!" said Finster.

"Corythosaurus!" yelled Scorpina.

"Tyrannosaurus!" shouted Rito.

"Stegosaurus!" roared Goldar.

The suits were identical to the Original Power Rangers except for Scorpina's and Goldar's helmets, which now resembled the head of their dinosaur instead of a Saber Toothed Tiger and Mastodon. Rita's Ranger suit was green and had the white diamonds and a skirt. Scorpina, unlike Trini and Aisha, also had a skirt. Zedd's suit was just like the other Ranger suits, only instead of white diamonds it had black diamonds and he had black gloves, belt and boots instead of white gloves, belt and boots. Unlike Tommy, he didn't have the heavy gold and black chest armor, which was how he liked it.

"What? Who are you?" asked Redax, walking a few steps back in shock.

"We are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earth's defenders and you don't stand a chance against us," said Zedd. Zedd had never dreamed that one day he'd be a Power Ranger, on the side of good. It felt good.

"Attack, destroy them!" screamed Redax but the Putties stood no chance against the Rangers.

"Geez, he saw us defeat these guys without our powers, what in the world makes him think we'll be defeated now?" asked Scorpina, turning a Puttie in dust with a high kick.

"He's not very experienced with Rangers, or with people fighting back," answered Finster, easily throwing a Puttie into a tree.

**On the moon**

"What! These pathetic humans have powers and they defy me! Send down a pre-made monster now!" yelled Zordon and Alpha rushed to find a monster.

"Mistress, should I go down and help Redax?" asked Meerakita.

"No, Redax can destroy these Earthlings himself," said Divina.

"As you wish," said Meerakita and watched the unfolding battle on earth.

**In Angel Grove Park**

Rita flipped out of the way of Redax's sword who then found himself face to face with the White Ranger.

"No one pulls a sword on my wife! Power Sword!" and he swung his new sword at Redax in a move that made the bear stumble back.

Redax realized that this was no normal human; no normal human could make him sweat like this in a fight, it was like this human was actually equal to him in the art of the sword. He grunted as he got nicked on his right paw.

"So, apart from being slow with your armor and natural weight your paws are another weakness," stated Zedd, dancing out of the way of a swipe from Redax.

"Damn you, stay still!" Redax growled but Zedd was too quick for him.

Then, as the other Rangers finished off the second round of Putties a monster appeared. It was very strange, it seemed to be a giant bowling ball with a mouth in the middle of its face, two small eyes, long legs and short arms, but what was the strangest thing about it were the four huge ears on the left, right, head and just above the legs.

"Ok…a mutilation of Dumbo then?" asked Rito.

"I am Four Big Ears and I will crush you!" and then his ears stiffened and strong sound came out of them, causing the Rangers to cringe and stumble.

Goldar recovered first and shouted, "Power Axe!" and ran at Four Big Ears, swinging his axe.

"Power Daggers!" called Scorpina.

"Power Tonfas!" cried Rito and then jumped up swinging his tonfas as he leapt towards the monster.

"Power Lance!" said Finster and dashed forward to help.

"Power Bow!" and Diva shot from where she stood.

"Power Discus!" said Rita and threw the discus at the monster, "Watch out behind ya," she said.

He ducked, "Haha, you missed!"

"I said behind ya," and Four Big Ears was hit by the discus from behind.

"Ow, that hurt!" he yelled.

The fight carried on but the ears were proving to be too much for the Rangers.

"Argh, we've got to find his weakness!" exclaimed Divatox.

"With ears like that I'm surprised he doesn't hurt himself… that's it!" cried Rita.

"What's it?" asked Scorpina tiredly.

"His ears are his strength but they're also his weakness, see how they harden when he attacks? That's to protect himself from his own attack. If we were to create a sound high enough to distract him then we could destroy him," explained Rita, back-flipping out of the way.

"Brilliant and I know just what to do. It's completely unorthodox. Rita, cast a spell on everyone but Finster to make us sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. Finster, get behind him while he's distracted and then injure him enough for us to form the Power Blaster!" ordered Zedd and Rita and Finster nodded.

"Chipmunks, no wait!" cried Goldar but it was too late he sounded like Theodore the chipmunk.

"Let's make ourselves famous as the most unorthodox and creative Rangers team in Ranger history," said Rita, sounding just like Brittany.

"Ok guys, girls in front and boys behind, let's show him a Bad Romance!" said Zedd, sounding like Alvin. Together they started singing the song and while it was music to their ears, Four Big Ears and Redax were cringing in pain and stumbling around, unable to take the sound of the singing. Finster slashed at them with his lance, causing them to land on their backs.

Rita took off the spell and one by one they merged their Power weapons together to form the Power Blaster. Holding it Zedd fired it at Four Big Ears and he screamed.

**On the moon**

"No, no, no, no, no! I won't lose! Have a taste of a giant Four Big Ears, pitiful humans! You'll bow before me!" said Zordon and a bolt of lightning flew from his hand and struck Four Big Ears on earth making him grow.

"Ok guys, you know what to do," said Zedd.

"Right!" said everyone and they called the Zords for the first time.

"We need MegaZord Power now!"

"Brachiosaurus Zord!" said Zedd.

"Oviraptor Zord!" cried Rita.

"Pterodactyl Zord!" said Divatox.

"Triceratops Zord!" said Finster.

"Corythosaurus Zord!" yelled Scorpina.

"Tyrannosaurus Zord!" shouted Rito.

"Stegosaurus Zord!" roared Goldar.

All the Zords came out from their hiding places, Pterodactyl from the volcano, Stegosaurus from the earth, Tyrannosaurus from the mountains, Corythosaurus from the plains, Triceratops from the city, Oviraptor from behind the volcano and Brachiosaurus from the forest. The Rangers leapt up thirty feet into their Zords.

"This is Zedd here, Rangers come in," he said from the height of his tall Zord.

"Rita here, nice interior," she said.

"Does anyone want some grapes pressed?" asked Rito, his Zord was not as tall as Zedd's but was taller than the rest and Rita's was the third tallest.

"I absolutely love this job!" shouted Scorpina from the Corythosaurus.

"Slow but well armored, Stego and I will come in handy one of these days," commented Goldar from his Stegosaurus.

"He has three horns and they are sharp," said Finster driving Triceratops to the others.

"Viva la Diva!" said Diva, with an old catchphrase from the past as she flew in.

"Let's do it guys," said Zedd.

The Zords merged into one and it was bigger than the first MegaZord. It had spikes on its back from Stego, wings from Ptera, a shield from Triceratops, Brachiosaurus' tail was the sword and the rest of the Zords made up the body.

"What, no fair, that's gotta be cheating!" cried Four Big Ears and ran at them, causing them to step back when he smashed into them.

They fought with him for a few seconds, getting hit hard.

"Sis, Zedd, conjure a giant microphone and change our voices to chipmunks again, it'll distract him long enough for us to call the Mega Power Sword!" yelled Rito as they went down.

"Right!" they said and using their magic, they did as Rito said. It worked like a charm.

"We summon the Mega Power Sword!" the Rangers cried and then slashed once, twice, three times at Four Big Ears who then exploded.

"Yes, Power Rangers!" everyone cried in delight.

Back home Thrax clapped his hands in happiness; auntie Dimi had let him watch the fight on the TV in the underground base. "Yay momma, yay daddy, yay everyone!" he cheered and Dimitria smiled, at the victory and at her surrogate nephew's happiness.

Not everyone was happy however, like on the moon Zordon was throwing a temper tantrum.

"NO! I am the Great and Powerful Zordon, King of Evil and Darkness. Everyone should bow before me and worship me! How dare these humans with their powers defy me? I will destroy them!" he raged like a spoiled two year old and Divina just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, she was quite interested in these humans. Where did they get the suits and powers from and why were they not scared? This bore looking into and next time she would send Meerakita down to really see what these…Power Rangers were made of.

Xxxxx

I hope that you liked it. Please review

If you want to submit a monster, then do so. Just make it realistic enough that it would be on Power Rangers


	4. Stuck Together

**From Villains to Power Rangers**

This is a sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita are shunned from society for what they did and then Zordon reunites them with their old crew, including Scorpina and the newly reformed Divatox. They are given seven new Power Coins, a helper called Chief, Dimitria comes along and they're sent to a parallel world where they and the Rangers don't exist but an evil Zordon does. Can they become the new Power Rangers and save the day?

I don't own anything except Evil Zordon, Redax, Divina and Meerakita and all monsters you don't recognize.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 4: Stuck Together**

Goldar was in a foul mood, he'd hurt his leg while practicing a high kick and so he could not help with his Martial Arts classes and to make matters worse this leg business stopped him from practicing his driving and he knew that if there was a monster attack he would be in the way, so he was taking it out on everyone, making everyone else cross.

"Watch it Scorpina!" he snapped as she accidentally moved in front of the TV, where he and the other guys were watching the game.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it," she snapped back.

"Cool it guys," said Zedd.

"Stay out this," they both said and Zedd got angry.

"This is my house, you are here because we want you here, if you can't be civil, then get out!" he snapped out.

"Zeddy, what's going on? I'm trying to get Thrax to go to sleep," said Rita walking in with her hands on her hips.

"It's none of your business Rita, go and put him to sleep, like you're supposed to," said Zedd rather harshly.

Rita gaped at him; she'd never heard him say anything so hurtful to her.

"Hey, you can't talk to my sister like that!" barked Rito.

"Can too, she' my wife."

"Stop it Rito, I can fight my own battles!" said Rita sharply.

Soon everyone was arguing, Finster was arguing with Dimitria because she'd messed up his sculpture,

"I worked forever on that sculpture for my class! How am I supposed to graduate if it's ruined?" he yelled, coming from the mild mannered Finster, this was very shocking.

"Well if you didn't put right where I was walking it wouldn't have been destroyed now would it?" snapped Dimitria, another quiet one, this was not a good day.

Rita and Zedd were arguing like there was no tomorrow about everything under the sun, from Thrax to who Rita's fighting was poor.

"Excuse me, I was a witch, not a fighter like you and I'm already a better fighter!" yelled Rita.

"You could have fooled me. That last move in our first fight, what was that?" taunted Zedd.

"It was improvised and you even complimented it," snapped Rita.

"Maybe that was a mistake," he said.

Rito insulted Diva's dress, "What is that thing? Something you got from a thrift shop?"

Diva was red with anger, "I worked hard on this dress for my next show and you could ask yourself where do you get your clothes? They're hardly the height of fashion."

"You are dumb, you bought these for me, I guess that means you have bad taste," said Rito with a smirk. Diva burst into tears and stormed out.

Goldar was just about ready to attack Scorpina, "I'm the better fighter!" he bellowed.

"You're the one with the busted leg," retorted Scorpina and Goldar roared in anger.

The only ones in the house that weren't arguing were Chief and Thrax.

"Chief, when they gonna stop?" asked Thrax unhappily.

"I don't know little man, I don't know, come on let's go to your room and I'll read you a story," said Chief and one of his mechanical hands came out and took Thrax's hand, leading him away from the fighting.

Little did they know that this most unusual arguing was the work of Divina, who'd found their house and had set a spell on it. No teamwork meant no monster destruction, which meant that the taking over of Earth was easy.

Everyone kept on arguing and went to bed cross and unhappy, Zedd and Rita the most, normally Rita cuddled with Zedd, this was the first time they'd slept opposite each other.

**On the Moon**

Divina smiled, these Rangers, they were nothing to worry about if they fell that easily to her spell. She didn't know that they were stronger than she'd thought.

**The next day **

Zedd woke up and thought back on the day before, going red with shame as he remembered what he'd said to his family, _'How could I have said those horrible things? That's not like me at all. I'll have to apologize as soon as possible,' _he thought and got up to make breakfast.

Rita woke up to the smell of flapjacks and smiled, Zedd was making his Famous Flying Flapjacks as they called them. Rita then remembered what had happened yesterday and was ashamed, _'What happened to us? Not even when we were evil did we argue like that, I have to apologize as soon as possible,'_ and she got up, using magic to make the bed before heading downstairs.

It was like that for everyone but as soon as they all saw each other, the anger from yesterday came back and an argument about having the flapjacks broke out, making everyone so angry that they all left the house to eat separate breakfasts at restaurants but there was one thing that Rita and Zedd couldn't disagree on and that was Thrax. They currently couldn't stand each other but agreed that Rita would take him for breakfast and that Zedd would take him for lunch. They would meet at Ernie's then.

The strange thing was, thought Finster as he browsed the shops, was that they were all being mean to each other but they weren't mean to other people or to Chief. _'Strange,'_ he thought. He bumped in Rito in one of the stores and found that he wasn't mad at him.

"Hey Fin, what's up?" asked Rito cautiously.

"Hi Rito, nothing's up really. I was just thinking how strange it is that we argue with each other in the house but we don't when out of it and we only argue with each other and not with other people," said Finster, voicing his concerns.

"…That's just weird," said Rito after a moment's pause and Finster agreed.

Until they got to the park things were as they once were but then they started arguing again and to Divina, watching them from them on, it really was amusing.

"Come and see this Zordon, two of the Rangers are arguing once again," she called and Zordon came over, not knowing what she' done. He laughed at the Red and Blue Rangers arguing and then decided to have some fun.

"Redax, Meerakita, take some putties and go and destroy those Rangers for me," he ordered.

"Master, I am still injured from the last fight…" started Redax but Zordon would have none of it.

"You said it right, I am your master, now get down there and destroy those Rangers!" he roared and Redax teleported down at once with Meerakita following him.

Rito and Finster found themselves surrounded by Putties and started fighting but they didn't help each other as they normally would because they were arguing as well. Insults like 'I'm a better fighter than you,' 'Call that a move?' They were petty, but enough to really stop their teamwork.

Xxxxx

The other Rangers Communicators clenched hard on their wrists and six different colours flashed from everywhere in Angel Grove to the park. They started fighting and everyone being there even the odds a bit but not as much as it should have considering they were all arguing!

Then Redax appeared along with strange looking monster that looked like a blob of white glue with stretchy arms and a large mouth.

"What the heck is that?" asked Goldar, staring at the monster.

"I am Sticky Glue, it's time to get sticky for you!" he said.

"Not a chance glue head!" said Zedd and started forward with Rita right beside him. "What are you doing? Go back to the others, I can take care of this guy myself!" he shouted.

"No you can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!" Rita shouted. That was enough for Sticky Glue, who opened his mouth and shot a glob of glue at them. They were stuck together, stuck, side by side, very firmly. They struggled to get free, to no avail. The others were busy arguing over whose fault this was and they got stuck together too. Finster with Dimitria, why she was there no one knew; Goldar was stuck with Scorpina, Rito with Diva and there was nothing they could do about it.

**On the Moon**

Zordon was laughing so hard at the Rangers predicament that Divina was wondering if he would die laughing.

_'They'll never guess the way to free themselves from Sticky Glue or my spell, these Rangers were no threat,'_ she thought.

**On Earth**

Thrax watched from the safety of the Jungle Gym tunnel he had run into when they fighting had started. He had tear streaks running down his face, this was wrong, his mummy and daddy and aunts and uncles were supposed be happy and to win against the bad guys, not this, this was wrong. He made a snap decision and ran out to the battle.

"Mummy, Daddy, no fighting! Fight the monster, not each other," for a three year old Thrax was very intelligent.

"Thrax, what are you doing here?" cried Rita, all thoughts of arguing forgotten upon seeing her child running towards them.

"Stay away Thrax!" shouted Zedd, his concern for his son overriding the spell.

"No, stop, stop fighting mummy. Mummy, stop fighting daddy, be together, beat the monsters, say sorry!" yelled the child, finally reaching his parents and grabbing their legs, staring up at them with tears streaking down his face.

A bell rang in their brains, they were under a spell, which caused them to argue, causing Sticky Glue's powers to work, it also prevented them from working together and it took the pleas of their son to get them to realize this.

"Rita, I'm so sorry, for everything, this may have been a spell but I said some awful things to you, can you ever forgive me?" asked Zedd.

"Of course I can Zeddy. I'm sorry too, can you forgive me?" asked Rita.

"Of course," he said softly and then they separated as easy as anything. Zedd stretched; glad to be free, as much as he loved Rita, being stuck to her for an undetermined amount of time would drive them crazy.

Rita picked up Thrax and gave him a kiss and then ran over to Finster and Dimitria while Zedd began to fight the Putties.

"Guys, you're under an argument spell, all you have to do is say you're sorry and both Sticky Glue's power and the spell will be broken, do it please!" she said.

Finster, having noticed something earlier with Rito did as Rita asked, she'd also said please, which got him to listen. "Ok then, Dimitria, I'm sorry for every mean thing I've said to you in the past day and a half."

"I'm sorry too Finster, I forgive you," she said. Just like Zedd and Rita, they became unstuck. Rita smiled, handed Thrax to Dimitria and rushed over to Rito and Diva. Finster went to help Zedd.

"Need a hand?" he asked, kicking a Puttie directly on the Z emblem.

"You have no idea, thanks Finster," he said, dodging a shot from Sticky Glue and making another Puttie bite the dust.

**On the Moon**

"WHAT! Where did that child come from? How dare that brat ruin my plans! Redax, Meerakita, I hope you can hear me," said Zordon.

"Yes Master, I can hear you," said Redax.

"Yes Master," answered Meerakita.

"Kill the child, now!"

"Master, he's only a child," said Redax as he and Meerakita looked at each other in horror.

"Kill him, kill him now or be killed yourselves!" roared Zordon; his mood was not improved by watching the Red and Pink Rangers join the fight after breaking free of the spells.

**On earth**

The two henchmen gulped but went towards Dimitria, who was holding Thrax in her arms.

"Hand him over," growled Redax, not wanting to do this.

"Never," said Dimitria, clutching Thrax to her.

Meerakita lunged forward but was stopped by a shield and stumbled back to see a hovering computer with a funny face inside, giving them a fierce look. "No one touches the kid," he snapped, holding the shield in place.

Unaware of what was going on for the moment Zedd and the others morphed to take out the rest of the Putties and Sticky Glue.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Brachiosaurus!" said Zedd.

"Oviraptor!" cried Rita.

"Pterodactyl!" said Divatox.

"Triceratops!" said Finster.

"Corythosaurus!" yelled Scorpina.

"Tyrannosaurus!" shouted Rito.

"Stegosaurus!" roared Goldar.

There they stood in all their glory, then they took out the rest of the Z-Putties and were about to take out Sticky Glue when they heard a cry they couldn't ignore.

"Mummy, daddy, help!" cried Thrax.

Turning their heads, Zedd and Rita saw their worst nightmare come to life. Thrax was in danger and they weren't going to stand for it. With mighty yells of war, Zedd and Rita leapt to their son's defense. Zedd grabbed Redax and shoved him away from the forcefield, drawing his Power Sword and the fight started again between them. Rita summoned her old wand and gave Chief a magic charge up, enabling him to keep the shield going before summoning her Power Discus and using it to knock Meerakita to the ground. This action caused a fight to start between the two women.

"Zedd, Rita, we need your Power Weapons!" shouted Finster. Zedd threw his sword to them and Rita's discus flew over as well. Rita then re-summoned her wand and Zedd summoned his Z-staff, these actions threw Redax and Meerakita off guard.

**On the moon**

"What, the White and Green Rangers use magic! Why did no one tell me? How do they know how to use magic, tell me! I want answers and I want them all killed!" shouted Zordon, throwing a temper tantrum.

Divina was amazed that two of the Rangers could use magic and they could apparently use it well. "This is interesting," she commented quietly. She'd thought that the high voices and the microphone had been part of their suits and Zord, apparently not.

**On Earth**

Zedd noticed Redax wince and stopped fighting, "What's wrong? Are you still hurt from our last fight? Why on earth did you come and fight me then? Did Zordon tell you to? Go home Redax," said Zedd.

"Wha…?" said everyone, stopping the fighting for a few seconds.

"You heard me, go home. It's not an honorable fight if you are not able to fight at your best at any time. I refuse to fight you until you are at your full strength. If you sustain an injury during a fight, then fine, it's your choice to continue fighting or not, but if you come down to fight and still have an injury from last time then it's not fair. One thing you should know about us, we always fight fair and want our opponents to be in top shape before they fight us or else we'll use our magic and send you packing back up to the moon to rest and recover. Now, Redax, are you going to go home and rest so you can get better and give it your all during our next fight or are you going to be stupid and continue fighting, therefore worsening your injury and prolonging your healing time?" asked Zedd.

Redax stared at him for a moment and then flashed away a red and black light.

"Good, glad to see he's got some common sense," said Zedd, nodding his approval and then turned to see everyone staring at him. He raised his eyebrow, not that anyone could see because of his helmet, "Are you guys going to destroy this guy or stare at me all day?"

Rito snapped back to his senses and fired off the Power Blaster, destroying Sticky Glue.

**On the Moon**

"No, no, no, no, no, make my monster grow!" roared Zordon in a temper, sending down a bolt of lightning, causing Sticky Glue to grow.

**On earth**

"We'll finish this some other time," said Rita to Meerakita and joined the others.

"We need MegaZord Power now!"

"Brachiosaurus Zord!" said Zedd.

"Oviraptor Zord!" cried Rita.

"Pterodactyl Zord!" said Divatox.

"Triceratops Zord!" said Finster.

"Corythosaurus Zord!" yelled Scorpina.

"Tyrannosaurus Zord!" shouted Rito.

"Stegosaurus Zord!" roared Goldar.

They combined to form the MegaZord and called upon the Mega Power Sword. Sticky Glue shot his glue at them, causing them to fall.

"Argh!" said Scorpina.

"Damn, we need to jam his mouth somehow," said Finster.

"Let's redirect his glue back at him using a trampoline!" said Diva.

"That's crazy! It's us, so it'll work," said Rita and she and Zedd used enlarged versions of their wand and staff to conjure up a large trampoline, which they held in front of them, like a shield.

"Haha, what's that going to do?" laughed Sticky Glue and spat at them again only for his glue to bounce right back at him and it covered his mouth, making him flounder around, trying to get it off. The Rangers once again called upon the Mega Power Sword and slashed at Sticky Glue, making him fall to the ground in sparks and then…BOOM. He was gone and once again the day had been saved by the Power Rangers.

Minutes later

"Thrax! Thrax!" shouted Rita as she ran towards Dimi, who was holding Thrax. Chief let out a sigh of relief and stopped the shield.

"Mummy!" he cried and was then swept up into his mother's arms and was being kissed and cuddled by both his parents.

"No more fighting at home?" he asked.

"No, no more fighting," said Zedd.

"Yes, mommy took off the spell on the house, no more fighting," said Rita.

"Hey, if there's no more fighting, then what are we going to do?" asked Goldar jokingly.

"Party!" cheered Rito and everyone laughed, a party sounded like a good idea.

**On the moon**

"They won again! Redax, this is your fault, I want them destroyed. Gah, I…have…a…headache!" screamed Zordon and Divina sighed as she watched her husband rant and rave. Alpha was tending to Redax, Meerakita was also being healed up and now two of the Rangers could use magic. Great, this made things harder…but, well, she liked a challenge.

Xxxxx

I hope that you liked it. Please review and send in monsters too.


	5. Bulk, Skull and Little Thrax

**From Villains to Power Rangers**

This is a sequel to After the Countdown. Zedd and Rita are shunned from society for what they did and then Zordon reunites them with their old crew, including Scorpina and the newly reformed Divatox. They are given seven new Power Coins, a helper called Chief, Dimitria comes along and they're sent to a parallel world where they and the Rangers don't exist but an evil Zordon does. Can they become the new Power Rangers and save the day?

I don't own anything except Evil Zordon, Redax, Divina and Meerakita and all monsters you don't recognize.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 5: Bulk, Skull and little Thrax**

It had been two days since Sticky Glue and Rita had taken the argument spell off the house. Rita had also placed a few layers of protection that would prevent Divina from using spells like that again. According to Chief, Divina was the main magic user; Alpha was the monster maker, while Zordon was the figurehead.

Rita mused on this as she washed the breakfast dishes with Dimi, finding it strange and amusing that in some ways evil Zordon and his crew were similar to them yet so different at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts Rita?" asked Dimitria.

"I was just thinking of the differences and similarities between evil Zordon and company and when Zedd and I were evil and I have to say I think we were better than them," said Rita.

"You were better than them. You and Zedd never ordered Goldar and the others to kill a child or send them out when they were still hurt. Unlike E-Zordon you actually cared about each other," said Dimitria, finishing the last dish and putting it out on the dish-rack to dry off.

"Thanks Tria, I'd better go and help get Thrax ready for school, it sounds like Rito's having some trouble," remarked Rita, hearing an argument break out between her son and brother.

"Why isn't Zedd doing that?" asked Tria, who had come down later than normal, having had a late night.

"He's sick, his chest hurts and he's got a nasty cough. Goldar and Scorpina are at the Pharmacy getting some medicine for him right now," said Rita.

"Where's Diva?"

"She got a call and had to go to work early."

"What about Finster, what's he doing?" asked Dimitria, following Rita to Thrax's room.

"Did you forget? He told us last night that he had a show today and he was leaving early, otherwise I'd have asked him to whip up a cure for Zedd already," said Rita, opening the door that said 'Thrax's Room' to reveal a naked toddler, scattered clothes and Rito tied up with skipping rope. The girls stared at the scene with their mouths open.

Then Rito caught sight of them and groaned, "Oh by the Power, this is too much! Now my sister and Dimitria are seeing this. Kill me now!"

"Uh oh," said Thrax and dashed into his closet.

"Just what is going on here?" demanded Rita, with her hands on her hips. "I asked you to get Thrax dressed ten minutes ago and he's still not dressed, his room is a mess and you're tied up! Aren't you embarrassed?" she asked also tapping her foot with disapproving look on her face.

Rito blushed, "I took him here to dress him and then he started with me, first he said he wanted Zedd to do it and once I managed to get him to agree that I'd do it just this once he was fussy with what he wanted to wear and then refused to wear anything. He stripped and got down before I could catch him. He then tripped me and tied me up before I could respond, I was so surprised and then you came in. Curse Zedd and Goldar for teaching him how to do a proper knot," grumbled Rito, thinking back to yesterday afternoon.

_Flashback_

_Yesterday_

"_Look out Daddy!" and Zedd barely ducked in time as his son swooped down from a tree on a rope that came undone rather quickly, causing Goldar to run and catch him._

"_Thrax, are you ok? What are you doing?" asked his concerned father._

"_I is playing Knights! See!" said Thrax, holding up his wooden sword with a grin._

"_You shouldn't do things like that with a rope, you could get hurt," said his father._

"_Sorry daddy," said Thrax._

"_How about we teach him how to tie a knot?" suggested Goldar and Zedd agreed._

"_Over three times, under, around twice and through with a double knot for strength," said Zedd, finishing off the knot tying lesson._

"_Thanks daddy, tanks uncle Goldar. I go play Knights now," said Thrax and he ran off. A minute later, "Look out Uncle Goldar!" as he swooped down but Goldar didn't dodge in time and ended up with a face full of toddler. "Sowwy Uncle Goldar," said Thrax, causing Rito and Zedd to laugh._

_End Flashback _

Dimitria had to cover her mouth to prevent the giggles that threatened to escape. This was so funny.

"Laugh it up Tria, now can you help me out here?" asked Rito. Rita stepped over him and walked to the closet.

"Thrax, you come out right now young man," she said sternly and behind her Dimi began untying Rito.

The naughty toddler poked his head out and then looked up at his mother with an innocent expression on his face. It didn't work and Rita scooped him up in one swift movement, grabbed some clothes and carried him over to his bed where she began to dress him.

"Thrax, you've been very naughty. Why did made trouble for your uncle Rito, especially when daddy is sick?" she asked.

Thrax looked down, he hated being scolded, "Mm sorry mummy."

"For your punishment you'll have no ice cream tonight for dessert, now turn around," said Rita. Thrax whimpered but did as she said. Rita gave her naughty son one light swat and turned him back to face her, "Now, you're not going to do that again are you?" she asked.

"No," said the child miserably, starting to cry.

"Hush now sweetie, it's all over, you only have to miss dessert now. I love you and I always will. Now say sorry to Uncle Rito and then go brush your teeth, we need to hurry and get you to school," said Rita, giving her precious but oh so naughty child a hug and a kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry Uncle Rito. I not do it again," said the child.

Rito, whom Dimi had finished untying looked at his nephew and grinned, "It's ok kiddo, yer only three, just don't do that again," he said reaching down and ruffling Thrax's hair.

"Ok," and he scampered off to do his teeth.

Rito sighed and shook his head, "Are you taking him to school sis? If you are then I'm going to the dojo," at his sister's nod, he left, calling out a goodbye to his nephew.

"I have to go too Rita, the practice is opening soon," said Dimi.

"Alright, see you later Tria. Thrax, come on, I need to take you to school," said Rita.

"I'm ready mommy," he said. "Can we say goodbye to daddy?"

"Yes, come on," said Rita and they went to Rita and Zedd's room, where Zedd was currently coughing his lungs out. "Zeddy, I'm taking Thrax to school and I'll be back as soon as possible. Goldar and Scorpina should be back soon too with your medicine. Thrax, say goodbye to daddy," said Rita.

"Bye bye daddy," he waved from the door.

"Cough*,"Bye Champ. See you after school. See you soon Beautiful," said Zedd hoarsely, waving them off and closing his eyes. Rita winced in sympathy and then they went to the car.

They soon arrived at Angel Grove Preschool and Rita gave Thrax a hug and a kiss before leaving to attend to her sick husband, thankful that they didn't have any music lessons scheduled for today.

**On the moon**

"So the leaders are indisposed because one of them is sick? This will be the perfect time to strike, perhaps get the brat and torture him for information," mused Divina, she may have been beautiful but unlike Rita, while she was evil, she didn't have a soft spot for children. These Rangers had humiliated them twice; she would not stand for that. Now was the time to take the brat. After the child finished his 'preschool', then she'd strike, right in front of his devastated mother. Zordon, Meerakita and Alpha were away today and she was left with only Redax for company. She was glad Zordon was away, he was so annoying, good thing she hadn't married for love and it was a disgusting emotion, so weak.

**On earth**

It was after school for everyone and as usual Thrax was waiting for his mother by the gate, with his teacher, Miss Rose watching him.

Now, two boys were walking to where he was standing, they were Bulk and Skull and they were on their way to Ernie's when a bear in red armor appeared in front of the child.

"Redax!" shouted Thrax and looked around, Miss Rose had gone inside for a minute and there was no one around. He bolted.

"Get back here you brat!" roared Redax and chased after him. Bulk and Skull watched in horror.

"Uh, Bulky, what do we do?" asked a scared Skull.

"Uh, we, uh, we…" Bulk wanted to say that they should run but he wasn't a bad person, he just couldn't fit in and so he and Skull got attention by being bullies. He got a determined look on his face. "We go and save him! Come on Skull, we may be mean but we'd never pick on a toddler and that guy is, so let's get 'im," said Bulk and Skull knew he right and the two bumbling friends raced after Redax and Thrax.

Not fifteen seconds later Rita pulled up and was startled to see that Thrax wasn't waiting for her, "Thrax? Thrax! Thrax, where are you?" she called. The communicator vibrated and she pressed the button to let her speak. "This is Rita," she said.

"Rita! Mayday! Mayday! Thrax is being chased by Redax, they're in the park!" said Chief's voice and Rita paled, "I'm on my way," she said and started driving, for it was too crowded for her to teleport without giving the secret away. Why did Zedd have to get sick today? Why was everyone so busy today that no one could come and help out? What bad luck.

In the park Thrax was leading Redax on a wild goose chase through the jungle gym and picnic tables, managing to stay ahead of the big bear. Bulk and Skull finally caught up with them and took a shortcut to where Thrax was. What happened next was so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Redax caught up to Thrax, Bulk and Skull threw themselves in front of him, Skull gathering Thrax in his arms and Bulk going in front of both of them. Rita pulled up and raced up just in time to see Thrax, Bulk and Skull being teleported away by Redax in a flash of evil red light. Her mouth dropped open.

"Bulk and Skull?" she wondered and then shook herself and sent a message to Zedd. "Zeddy, Thrax has been kidnapped by Redax and Bulk and Skull along with him. I'm going to go and rescue them, don't try and follow, you'll only be a hindrance rather than a help. If one of the others come home and I'm not there yet, then send them to the moon ok. Love you," and then she teleported to the moon, where she'd find her son and the two bumbling bullies who'd she'd been so fond of in her original world.

**On the moon**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Divina as she walked towards Bulk and Skull who still had Thrax in his arms. "Why would two mortal boys bother to save this brat?" she asked.

"He's, he's not a brat and you… you shouldn't be kidnapping little kids. It's wrong but the right thing, thing to…to do is try and save him," said Bulk rather bravely.

Divina let loose a laugh, cold and cruel, "How sweet but I'm not moved. Now, hand over the child so I can get on with his torture and Redax, take these two to the dungeon. I'll deal with them later," she said.

"Yes Mistress," bowed Redax and moved to take Thrax away.

Thrax had remained very still and very quiet in the tall boy's arms, remembering that his daddy had told him that people were less likely to notice you if you were not heard. He didn't like the sound of torture, why would she do that, what had he done wrong? He wanted to cry, he wanted his mommy and daddy.

Bulk and Skull both knew that they had to protect the kid and they moved back until they were right against the wall. This amused Divina, "Nice try boys but nothing and nobody is going to save you," she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you," said a feminine voice and Divina whipped around to see the female magic user, the Green Ranger standing on the balcony with her hands on her hips.

"How did you get here?" Divina asked in shock.

"Like I'm going to tell you that but there's one thing I will tell you. No one kidnaps my son and says that they're going to torture him without serious consequences," Rita hissed at the evil queen. Her voice and eyes were cold and she was furious.

"Green Ranger, today I will torture you, I will make you watch as I torture your son and then I will make him and these boys watch as I kill you and then I'll kill your son and most likely turn these boys into monsters or kill them," said Divina.

Rita could scarcely believe what she was hearing; it took all her self control not to strangle the bitch right now. Never in her life had she or Zedd ever done anything that vile and sick. These sickos' were truly twisted; they had no compassion or conscience. "That will never happen and even if it did my husband, brother and our friends would not rest until you were killed, there would be no place for you to run and hide. Now let them go or else," said Rita coldly.

"Or else what?" asked Divina and she threw a fireball at Rita, who flipped out of the way.

"Or else this you bitch. It's Morphin' Time! Oviraptor!" and Rita was now once more clad in her green ranger suit, leaving Bulk and Skull gaping at her.

"She's one of those new multicolored heroes?" asked Bulk.

"Uh, it looks that way," said Skull.

"Go mommy!" cheered Thrax and Bulk and Skull looked at him and then at each other.

"You think everyone she lives with is a Power Ranger?" asked Skull.

"They all wear the colour of the Rangers and there's seven of them, so, yeah, I think so," said Bulk.

"What you going to do Green Ranger? Hit me? You wouldn't dare defile my beauty, for everyone who has looked upon me has seen nothing but my beauty and it is the same with youuuuu!" Divina ended her sentence with a scream as Rita slashed her across her face with two sharp knives she'd conjured up behind her back while Divina was boasting.

"I kill your beauty! Power Discus!" said Rita and then used her discus to knock Redax into the wall, dazing him. "Bulk, Skull, take Thrax and go, follow my discus, I'll follow in a minute!" ordered Rita and the teens hastened to do as she said.

"Mommy!" cried Thrax and struggled to get out of Skull's grip.

"No Thrax, stay with Bulk and Skull, mommy will be with you in a minute," said Rita and summoned her wand while slashing at Divina's face again, giving her another scar. Divina was bleeding heavily and she was in shock.

"My face, my beautiful face, you'll pay for this!" and she lunged at Rita who flipped out of the way. Divina had no battle experience, relying on her beauty and others to protect her. Rita then cast a spell.

"This will ensure that the scars you've obtained will never go away and you'll never be thought of as beautiful again! Take this as a warning Divina, no one messes with my family!" said Rita and jumped out, off the balcony and running to where Bulk and Skull were with Thrax.

"Mommy!" cried Thrax.

"Hey sweetie, hang on a second; I'm going to get us home. Bulk and Skull, grab my shoulders," said Rita, they did so and Rita teleported everyone back to the Montar residence. Where Zedd was attempting to get up and Rito, Goldar and Divatox were pushing him back down again.

"Let me go," he said hoarsely. "I have to help save Thrax," and he struggled again.

"Rita is no damsel in distress, she can fight and she has her magic and if you'd stop struggling we'd be able to go and give her a hand," grunted Rito, struggling to hold his brother-in-law down.

Rita smiled under her helmet, "Thanks for the compliment bro. Zeddy, stop struggling, you'll only make yourself sicker," and they all turned to stare at her in astonishment. She said Power Down and went back to normal.

"Sis?" asked Rito in surprise.

She folded her arms and raised her eyebrow, "Well you did just say that I'm no DID right? Divina was taken care of and Thrax is back, safe and sound and Bulk and Skull now know our secret," she said, smiling at the boys behind her. Skull handed her Thrax and she took him, "Thank you Skull and thanks to both of you for protecting my son, you're both heroes." She gave them each a kiss, causing them to blush furiously.

"Why am I not surprised that they found out first?" asked Goldar with a smirk.

"They're Bulk and Skull, that's why," Rito grinned and the teens looked at each other wondering what they knew about them.

Uh, how exactly do you know us, we haven't exactly met before," said Bulk, scratching his head.

"It's a long story boys, why don't you all go down to the living room and I'll come down once I've given Zedd his medicine," said Rita and everyone nodded. Bulk and Skull were soon told the whole story, Finster came home and made a cure for Zedd and the boys were offered private Martial Arts lessons, made into Thrax's babysitters/protectors and given communicators, for they were now targets.

"Bye boys, see you tomorrow," waved Rita with Thrax in her left arm.

"Thank you again for helping to protect my son," said Zedd with a smile.

The now ex-bullies waved back and smiled, life had changed for them and it was going to be scary but also good.

Xxxxx

Sorry it took so long.

Please Review


End file.
